Belonging
by anime-kiss
Summary: MY first FAN FICTION  Ok this story has alot of made up Charaters Its about team 3 my made up team and there life its not boreing don't worrie about that Shorie,Shataro,Tezuka are just becomeing a team with there sesnce Ginrokoy can they survive?


Belonging

Ch. 1

She's back?

Shorie sat at the end of her bed as she put on her sandals. When she was done she got up and walked to her door "6 years" she whispered to herself "6 years away from the Leaf Village, I wonder how much it has changed." Shorie had black hair that went some inches below her shoulders her hair was in a ponytail. Her dark black eyes wondered around the exit of the Village hidden by Shadows .The place that her mother lived before she went to live in the Leaf with her love. Shorie's hand went up to her neck and placed it on her black neck-less that her mother and brother gave to her before they died. The neck-less had her brother's and mother's chakra poured in it."Well….Good bye" she said and walked off.

Leaf Village

"HINATA!" Yelled a girl with short blue hair, her name was Tezuka Uchia Huuyga."Yes Tezuka what is it" said the shy Hinata walking into her cousins room."I CAN'T FIND IT!" "Find what?" "My note book it's the last week of school and I can't find my note book how will I become a Shnobi if I can't find My note book!?!?"she panicked."Um…Tezuka it's in your pack. "Giggled Hinata. Tezuka stood still and blushed "Oh…Sorry Hinata"she said running off to gather her stuff.

Walking to school was a boy about 12 years old.Shataro was his name he had brown spiky hair and dark green eyes."SHATARO THERE YOU ARE I THOUGH I LOST YOU BACK THERE!" yelled a girl with black hair that was tipped green."Kimi don't you ever get tiered of following me?" Said Shataro kinda annoyed."No silly I don't follow you around I just happen to walk the same way to school as you do "she said with a sleepy smile."Whatever." said Shataro walking off again."Hey Kimi don't you live on the other side of town?" he said. "Aaaaaaa who sweet you remember were I live, Uh hey Shataro were you go!?!?" Shataro left Kimi behind he wasn't into finding a girl friend all he wanted to do was become a well known Shinobi.

"Good morning students" "GOOD MORNING IRUKA SENSI!" Said the group of students. Kimi was the loudest of the group. "Yes well as you all know most of you have one week left before you can become Excellent Shinobis." "YES SIR!" said the class. Just then Shorie stepped into the class with no expression on her face' she walked up to Iruka and gave him a note. While he read it some kids whispered in class."Isn't that Shorie?" said a kid "Ya" said another. "Shorie?" whispered kimi in an angry tone. Shataro looked surprised."Who's Shorie?" said Naruto."Shorie, don't you remember here, she moved away 6 years ago I can't believe she's back. "Said Shataor."No way, Shorie?" said Tezuka with a smile.Shorie looked around the room. "Ok well class looks like we have a new student." Said Iruka. "Some of you may remember her but this is Shorie." He said. "Take your set Shorie, next to Kimi and Tezuka." Shorie sat next to kimi and Tezuka but ignored them the whole time. Even when Tezuka ask how she was or when Kimi kept looking at her.

During their break Shorie sat under a tree and read a book. Kimi and Tezuka both walked up to Shorie. "So they kicked you out of the Shadow Village too, or did you leave when everything was too hard for you!" said Kimi with a mad look on her face. Shorie stood up and put one finger on Kimi's forehead. Kimi looked suspired. Then Shorie lightly pushed her with her finger. And Kimi fell to the floor. "KIMI!" said Tezuka surprised. Then Shorie walked off.

Tezuka helped Kimi up.Kimi whispered to her self " I'll get you for that!" Tezuka asked " What did you say?" Kimi said in a squeaky voice " OH NOTHING!!"

Shorie went off and sat at another. Shataro saw and walked toward her. He was a few feet away when Shorie said "What do you want!!" Shataro looked at Shorie. "After 6 years this is how you say hi, why not say it nicer." Shorie rooled her eye's "Hi" she said and was about to walk away when shataro grabed her arm. " HEY LET ME GO!" She said. "Sorry" he said emideatletly and let go. "Whats with you?!?!" "Well I act wearid around cute girls." Said Shataro blushing and not looking at Shorie's eye's. "Ya well you not that right to begain with!" Said Shorie blushing but with an angry face. "Leave me alone" she said and walked off.


End file.
